Dispute
by le.clarius
Summary: Izaya berjalan sepanjang jalanan di Ikebukuro. Bertemu dengan Shizuo, hal yang tak disangka terjadi. First attempt on DRRR! Shizaya maybe. please RnR!


**DISPUTE**

**gK**

-

Disclaimer: Durarara!! punya Ryohgo Narita-sensei

Warning: chance of OOC, could be Sho-ai, slight Shizaya, weirdness all over the place~

First attempt on Durarara!! Hopefully, hopefully not fail.

-

Ikebukuro.

Salah satu sudut kota Tokyo. Di mana takdir selalu menurunkan tangannya dalam segala kejadian. Semua kebetulan yang disengaja, semua kesempatan yang datang tak diduga. Berkumpulnya berbagai orang di Ikebukuro, hampir terlihat seperti kebetulan kalau bukan karena takdir yang memainkan senar peristiwa.

Di salah satu jalan yang membentang, seorang berambut hitam berjalan dengan santai. Matanya yang tajam dan kemerahan memandang malas ke sekelilingnya di mana orang-orang berlalu lalang. Di bibirnya, tak sekalipun senyum itu pudar. Sementara tangannya beristirahat tenang dalam saku celana di kedua sisinya. Ah, menikmati pemandangan orang-orang beraktivitas. Rasanya semua manusia selalu bisa membuatnya bersemangat. Izaya mencintai mereka. Kecuali untuk seseorang.

Langkah Izaya terhenti begitu sebuah kotak pos terlempar ke arahnya. Hampir tak ada waktu untuk menghindar untuknya. Dengan sukses Izaya mencium tanah. Ia bisa merasakan lecet di pipinya yang hampir mengeluarkan cairan merah.

"Ii-zaa-yaa-kuun~!," seru seorang yang berpakaian bartender keluar dari kegelapan di gang kecil.

"Shizu-chan," ucap Izaya sambil berusaha bangkit. Senyum yang mengejek kembali lagi ke wajahnya begitu. Dihapusnya sedikit darah di pipinya. Ini dia pengecualian rasa 'cinta'nya.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" Shizuo meremas-remas kepalan tangannya. Ia bisa merasakan urat-urat nadinya berdetak lebih cepat dan keras. "Kau melakukannya lagi! Aku hampir tak bisa masuk kerja hari ini. Kau kutu!"

"Ooh~"gumam Izaya dengan nada mengolok. Seringainya membesar. "Baiklah jika itu maumu."

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Izaya membalikkan badan dan mulai berlari masuk ke gang kecil.

"Hei! Kau!!" Shizuo hampir kehilangan jejaknya. Tanpa berpikir untuk kedua kalinya, ia mengikuti jejaknya masuk ke gang kecil.

Dengan cekatan, Shizuo berlari melewati gang demi gang yang lebarnya tak lebih dari satu meter. Matanya tak lelah mengikuti jejak Izaya. Begitu ia melihat bayangan tubuh kutu itu, Shizuo melompat, menerjang Izaya. Ia berhasil memerangkap kutu itu, menahannya di dinding.

Kedua laki-laki itu terengah-engah, nafas saling memburu. Shizuo memegang kerah baju Izaya dengan erat, menariknya sampai ia merasa tak mungkin kutu itu bisa lari.

"Nah, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan, hah?" Shizuo menyeringai.

Izaya mengambil pisaunya tetapi Shizuo lebih cepat. Dia sudah memegangi pergelangan tangan Izaya sebelum pisau itu sempat menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Tch!" Izaya menyepat.

Shizuo menyeringai lebih lebar. Dia tak akan membiarkan Izaya lepas kali ini. Ia akan benar-benar menghabisi Izaya hari ini.

Tapi salah satu alisnya terangkat begitu melihat perubahan di wajah Izaya. Senyum mengejek di wajah kutu itu kembali.

"Huh?"

"Kenapa, Shizu-chan? Kau sudah tak ingin menghajarku lagi?" ejek Izaya.

Shizuo bisa merasakan perasaan marahnya meledak kembali. Genggamannya di kerah Izaya semakin mengeras.

"Kau!!"

Shizuo melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan bersiap meninju wajah Izaya. Tetapi Izaya mendorong tubuhnya ke depan, menjatuhkan tubuh Shizuo ke tanah, dengan tepat menindih Shizuo di bawahnya.

Saat menghantam tanah, Shizuo baru menyadarinya. Bibir mereka bertemu. Hanya beberapa detik, pikirannya kembali. Ia segera melempar tubuh Izaya ke samping dan dengan cepat berdiri.

"Kau! Apa maksudmu!?"

"Yah, aku tahu kau juga menginginkannya," ujar Izaya dengan tenang, mencoba meyembunyikan sedikit rintihan sakit akibat hantaman Shizuo. Senyumnya kembali mengembang.

"Sialan!" umpat Shizuo. Dia hampir saja memukul wajah Izaya dan sekaligus menghapus senyumnya yang menyebalkan itu saat handphone miliknya berbunyi. Shizuo melihat nama Tom di layar, menunjukkan identitas sang pemanggil.

"Tch!" Dengan sepatan, Shizuo pergi keluar dari gang itu meninggalkan Izaya. Sepertinya Tom sudah menunggunya.

Sementara bayangan Shizuo semakin menjauh dari gang itu, Izaya menatapnya, masih dengan senyum yang sama di wajahnya. Mengerjai Shizuo mungkin menyenangkan, tetapi melihat rasa terkejut di wajahnya lebih membuat Izaya senang. Ia mulai melangkah pergi dari gang itu, menuju ke arah yang lain dari arah Shizuo. Hari ini sudah cukup, ia akan merencanakan sesuatu yang lain untuk Shizuo besok.

Hanya di Ikebukuro, Izaya bisa merasakan hal-hal seperti itu. Orang-orang di tempat itu, membuatnya penuh semangat. Yah, tempat itulah yang membuat Izaya bisa merasakan perasaan cintanya terhadap manusia semakin menguat saja. Mungkin ia tak benci Shizuo. Mungkin sebenarnya ia juga mencintainya seperti manusia lainnya.

((owari))

Rambling gapen

*lirik ke atas* Apa ini!? Apa ini!? Kenapa saya bikin beginian~!! -_-" Aneh, abal pisan~ *sigh*

Okeh… Shizaya saya yang pertama. Well, sangat aneeeh~ Ada apa dengan otak saya~! *gugulingan gaje*

Tapi, tolonglah repiunya~ akan sangat saya hargai~ *bows*

**OMAKE**

Karisawa menghela nafas lega. Untung saja mereka terlalu sibuk bertengkar sehingga tidak melihat kedatangannya. Ia berhasil mengambil salah satu gambar terbaiknya hari ini. Dilihatnya kembali kamera di tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar. Terlihat dua orang laki-laki paling ditakuti di Ikebukuro yang sedang bergumul di tanah.

"Posisi yang bagus," gumamnya senang. "Sayangnya bukan Shizuo yang di atas."

Dengan segera ia berlari keluar dari gang itu. Tentu ia tak mau salah satu dari dua laki-laki itu menangkapnya basah.

-gK


End file.
